rikiohfandomcom-20200215-history
Umibouzu
Umibouzo is one of the enforcers of Washizaki on the cape. His job is capturing escaping prisoners, which in of itself is not necessarily evil, but he takes sadistic pleasure in doing so and loves to utilize his power. He will oftentimes kill the prisoners rather than bringing them back and enjoys torturing them, even small children. Umibouzu makes use of a high tech device that resembles a scouter from Dragonball which he uses to see who is an escaped prisoner and who isn't. He has a habit of adding "Zura" to the end of all of his sentences, which doesn't seem to have any kind of meaning and is just a speech tic of his, showcasing that he's not the most sane of characters. He also shares his signature laugh of "Buhihihi!" with fellow obese giant Kinkaku. His methods of enforcment are significantly more rudimentary, making use of his brute strength. He throws a rope to catch one prisoner and reel them in, and throws swords at escaping prisoners to impale them. He is a huge glutton, as he kills another person by biting their head off and later tries to do the same to Riki-Oh. Umibouzu uses his colossal size to his advantage, and is so large that when he tries to bite Riki-Oh he is able to throw a huge rock in his mouth. Umibouzu is tasked by Washizaki to try to kill Riki-Oh, and is told to torture innocents to try to lure him out given he's too heroic to not try to stop it. He specifically tortures a small child Riki-Oh previously helped, eventually preparing to light him on fire in a fountain of gasoline. Riki-Oh takes the bait and not only stops it, but sets Umibouzu on fire with some alcohol, causing his beloved "mustache of pride" to be burnt off. The people of the cape are shocked when Riki-Oh attacks Umibouzo and he takes any damage whatsoever as he punches directly into his gut. This is exactly what Umibouzo wants, though, as it enables him to use his fat hell technique. Riki-Oh is unable to get his arm out of Umibouzo's fat, and the giant attempts to suck him completely in. Umibouzo claims his fat is even capable of deflecting bullets it is so thick. While Riki-Oh is unable to break free directly, he knees Umibouzo in the crotch to stun him and make him loosen his grip, causing him to let go. From here, the rest of the fight is largely a breeze for Riki-Oh as Umibouzo does not land any further attacks, and he is killed by Riki-Oh slicing his fat open rather than punching into it. Umibouzo has an unnamed short elderly man as a partner. While he does not directly help him fight, he helps to bait out those that Umibouzo is assigned to kill like Riki-Oh. The old man goes to report to Washizaki afterwards, but is killed by him because of Umibouzo's failure to defeat Riki-Oh, stating that he has "joint liability." Umibouzo and this old man never directly interact in any scenes, but it is implied that they cooperate based off his meetings with Washizaki. He is very obviously inspired by the character of Mr. Heart from Fist of the North Star. Both characters are giant enforcers of a main villain who are incredibly fat. They both are resistant to blunt attacks and are able to get the fists of the all powerful protagonists stuck in their heaps of fat. They also both are of Asian descent and have very similar mustaches. umibouzu.png|People run in terror from Umibouzu umibouzu2.png|Umibouzu without his mustache umibouzuentrance.png|Umibouzu in the shadows Umibouzutorment.png|Umibouzu pulls a child's hair out umibouzuburnschild.png|Umibouzu prepares to burn a child in a fountain of gasoline umibouzubite.png|Umibouzu prepares to bite a man's head off umibouzubite2.png|Umibouzu bites a man's head off Umibouzutechnology.png|Umibouzu uses a high tech scanner Umibouzurope.png|Umibouzu rounds up the escaping prisoners Umibouzupunched.png|Riki-Oh attempts to Punch Umibouzu Umibouzufathell1.png|Umibouzu's fat hell technique Umibouzufathell2.png|Umibouzu prepares to suck Riki-Oh in bit by bit Umibouzuonfire.png|Umibouzu gets lit on fire and loses his mustache Umibouzukneedincrotch.png|Umibouzu is kneed in the crotch Umibouzugroundchunkinmouth.png|Riki-Oh throws a rock into Umibouzu's mouth Umibouzuhit.png|The killing blow on Umibouzu Umibouzudead.png|Umibouzu's death Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Giants Category:Males Category:Killed by Riki-Oh Category:Manga Only